


[Podfic] All Cats Are Royalty

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Maia's daemon takes a while to settle.





	[Podfic] All Cats Are Royalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Cats Are Royalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495272) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



Length: 00:02:53

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Goblin%20Emperor/All%20Cats%20Are%20Royalty.mp3) (11.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Goblin%20Emperor/All%20Cats%20Are%20Royalty.m4b) (11.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
